guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Nightbringer
Idea for Admins: :Lock the Weapon page, so that ppl stop changing the second HCT to an HSR.-TehBuG- * Does it really have the HCT of Death Magic spells twice? ::::Yes it does, i've seen it in game but have yet to farm one. ::Yes, here's an image of the stats that someone uploaded: The Nightbringer stats. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:04, 20 December 2006 (CST) :wow. I just saw sommeone selling this for 60k. It dosnt seem that great to me.--Coloneh RIP 19:18, 2 November 2006 (CST) HCT would be invaluable for MMs seeing as the faster you can raise your armor the better off you are. :it can't really be that much though since the boss is so easy to get to/kill.--Coloneh RIP 18:14, 17 November 2006 (CST) Glow Is it just me, or does this staff have a white glow, unlike the normal Bone Staff skin? Jarus 00:27, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Yup it's without any doubt dyed with an White Dye Tomoko 12:28, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::And you thought Ghial's Staff was bright... --Macros 15:42, 25 January 2007 (CST) new mods Gee, do ya think MAYBE anet could make some NEW mods? instead of just repeating old ones? eventually there wont be anymore new weapons...cause they will all have the same mods. :Or here's an idea... maybe make green death magic staves that DON'T have the Bone Staff skin! Zomgz! DancingZombies 17:20, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Haha. Ironically, it seems to me that greens tend to have skins that regular weapons of that type wouldn't normally have. In particular, green bows. Non-green Flatbows only have two or three skins, but there are all manner of green flatbows with longbow/recurve skins, etc...same goes with caster greens. If the skins aren't unique, they're often of a skin that a staff or wand of that type wouldn't normally have. At least that's how it seems to me. Arshay Duskbrow 20:02, 1 December 2006 (CST) Name :This weapon's name may come from The Nightbringer, a C'tan from Warhammer 40k universe. Possible, but I'm guessing there are plenty of other possible sources for the name, as it's not particularly revolutionary. Now if he had a scythe I might be more inclined to agree with that statement ;¬) RossMM 11:33, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::...reeks of "ZOMG I just read (insert favorite fiction) and it's got the same generic name!". idle speculation of the worse kind. (That being said, I love me some WH40k) ::: And of course the chapter being called " Nightfall" wouldn't have anything to do with it either. ;o) --JP 18:32, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::: Isn't there a scythe called the Deathbringer? Doubt that counts, but... eh. DancingZombies 20:01, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::::: This is nightbringer though, i screwed that up when searching for this page Shale :There is a Necron god called the Nightbringer in WH40k universe. This god is not a real god because its made from the Huge sun burning the planet of the Necrontyr (the ancestors of the necrons). user:MonokliOSzto Edit Can anyone confirm this edit? --Macros 15:44, 25 January 2007 (CST) http://img455.imageshack.us/img455/2291/nightbringerstatsxa7.jpg Nightbringer Stats : it is the correct stats Shale 40% HCT or two 20% HCT? Do the HCT's actually stack, making it a 40% chance, or is it a 20% chance and, if it fails to happen that chance, another 20% chance (like a 're-roll' so to speak)? Or am I just unbelievably terrible at math and those are the same things? Re-roll. (T/ ) 18:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Not re-roll. Roll twice. --Kale Ironfist 18:12, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Same thing really, just more specific terminology on your part >.> (T/ ) 18:20, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::Just to ensure that you (and anyone else) know you can get quarter cast times with double HCT. --Kale Ironfist 18:26, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Full breakdown: 64% regular casting time. 32% 1/2 casting time. 4% 1/4 casting time. Adjust casting times of corpse-exploiting spells by 0.75 if you have a Bloodstained Insignia. SarielV 13:28, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Tested this with some 3-second casting-time death magic spells. Sometimes the skill cast normally, sometimes it cast faster, and some other times, it cast so fast that the casting meter didn't even show up. So I think that you have a chance to half casting time once, and if you get it, you still have another. So let's say, you had a 4-second casting time spell. The first time you get the HCT, it would cast in 2 secs, but if you get the other HCT, it casts in 1 second, and like every spell with 1 second casting time, the meter doesn't even show up. --MagickElf666 05:01, 6 October 2007 (UTC)